Glasses
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Draco needs glasses. Hermione is not helping the situation. Dramione oneshot.


**Someday I'll write a full chapter dramione fic, but I just feel like there is so many great ones and I can't compare to those. XD Still, the blog otpprompts has the best prompts so I had to write Dramione (minor but still there) for this prompt: Person A has to get glasses. Does person B laugh, or think they look cute in them? Does person A feel embarrassed or proud of their new accessory?**

* * *

When Draco Malfoy began dating Hermione Granger, there were ground rules.

Hermione was not allowed to visit Malfoy Manor due to Lucius Malfoy's bigoted, enlarged head and snotty aura.

Draco was to be civil to the Weasleys every time he visited the shit-hole they lived in, to which Hermione always scolded him and told him it was called the Burrow, where Draco would remark that the title fit a family of weasels perfectly. Though the last time he said that, Hermione didn't speak to him all afternoon.

Hermione was also not allowed to leave Draco alone in a room with Potter or Weasley lest things take a turn for the worse. (An unfortunate event involving Quidditch, Ginny Weasley's makeup, and Potter's godson came to mind whenever this rule was presented).

Draco was not allowed to use his house-elf in the presence of Hermione, nor was he to leave Hermione alone at any of his wealthy pureblooded parties (or in the companionship of Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson).

Draco wouldn't change anything, of course, but he found it hard to give up some of his pastimes now that he was romantically involved with Hermione.

The important things in life, mainly.

Draco hated Harry Potter with a passion only unrivaled by Voldemort himself, where the Dark Lord still alive. Why, every opportunity he had, he was sure to quip about Potter's lack of parents, his Weaselette girlfriend, or that hideous scar (or face) of his, but more commonly, he placed insults about Potter's glasses.

Just simple comments. ("They make his obscene eyes bug out of his head," or something like "He needs glasses because he saw himself in the mirror as a child.")

But now, oh, how the tables have turned. Draco had been forced to go to the Muggle eye doctor by Hermione, though she called it something like optomo-whatever. After grumbling out letters printed heinously tiny on an obviously large poster, mumbling to himself about the idiotic tendacies of Muggles and how they couldn't cast a simple spell to enlarge the text, the ridiculous woman at the desk informed him that he needed glasses. He, need glasses? Ridiculous. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys were higher standard than foolish spectacles.

Looking like Harry Potter was never an option.

Somehow, he ended up with them in his hands, along with a recommendation to try them on for a few hours and test to see how that went.

As much as he wanted to cast an Unforgivable on the so-called doctor who diagnosed him with the ludicrous pair of eyeglasses, preferably an Imperius curse so that he could learn exactly where to put the aforementioned pair of glasses, it was technically illegal.

Now, Draco stood alone in his and Hermione's flat, scowling as he turned the glasses over in his hands. They were simple with square black frames and thin clear lenses, not round like Potter's (thankfully) but that didn't made them any less repugnant.

He slid them onto the bridge of his nose, over his ears, brushing back fair blond hair quickly. He blinked at the sudden clearness of which he viewed everything, as the sharp outlines and curves of everyday items that had always appeared blurry to him were suddenly visible, and it made him feel a tiny bit appreciative- but only for a second.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Draco recoiled at his new appearance with a face that could only be described as appalled, for the lenses made his eyes bug out like Potter's and every single insult he'd ever given the irritating boy-who-lived came crashing back to him.

Merlin help him, he looked like Harry bloody Potter.

The door to the flat opened with the sound of jangling keys and thumping bags that meant Hermione was back from the grocery store, and Draco instantly moved to rid himself of the offensive things but wasn't fast enough.

"Draco, I'm-" Hermione paused in the doorframe of the room, the most perplexed look on her face.

"Don't," Draco warned, sure she was about to poke fun at his new eyewear. "Don't you dare, Granger."

She burst out laughing, the nerve of the woman. The type of laughter that left her breathing hard and choking back tears.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, brushing flyaway strands of brown curls out of her eyes, "You look adorable."

"Adorable," Draco scoffed, yanking the glasses off his nose. "I am not adorable."

"Don't get upset," Hermione pressed a kiss to his mouth in greeting, but she still smiled childishly. "It's a new look for you."

Draco scowled. "I look like Potter."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"That's not a bad thing, Draco."

"Your definition of 'bad' clearly isn't the same as mine, Granger."

"Oh, come on, Draco, they're just glasses," Hermione moved to unpack the groceries with cheerful humming. "They'll grow on you."

"I hate them."

"I think they make you look better than before." She looked triumphant when she said that, sure that she's puffed his ego, but he took it as something else entirely, smirking at her words.

"I always knew you had a thing for Potter."

Hermione frowned at her boyfriend and half-heartedly tossed a balled up grocery bag at his chest.

"Wearing glasses does not mean that you look like Harry. Harry just happens to have glasses, and so do you. Now wear them."

"They make my face itch. If I die from a rash, it'll be your fault."

"They're just glasses, Draco. You can't even die from a rash, anyway!"

"I'm allergic to looking like Potter."

"Draco. Wear your glasses."

"What if I don't?"

"I can attach them to your face, don't think I won't."

Draco crossed his arms, ready to debate the topic, but Hermione narrowed her eyes and shoved some of the grocery bags at him in a universal sign that she expected him to help her set away the food.

Draco groaned, sighed dramatically, and figured this wasn't one battle to be won. "Alright, Granger, I'll wear the sodding glasses. Just don't tell anyone that I wear them."

A week later, Draco was the topic of insults at the Burrow with his new eyewear and he decided he'd much rather see the world as a blur than be compared to Harry Potter.


End file.
